A Starlit Night
by JackelicaForever69
Summary: A flashback of Jack and Angelica's relationship in the past. It was a night that is special to Jack, and that he will always remember. He looks at the stars and remembers every detail of that night...


A Starlit Night

Awaken from a comfortable sleep, he opens his eyes. Jack looks around and sees everything is order, he looks down to his left and sees his girl, still asleep with her head on top of his chest. He lightly smiles. Feeling that everything is how it should be. The love of his life was right where she should be. With him. Safe. Just about a year ago he found her in a Convent, and immediately was attracted to her. After that, they would see each other when she finally put her foot down. She wanted to cut everything off. She didn't want anything to do with Jack no more. Jack couldn't take that; because he had already fallen in love with her, so he convinced her to run away with him.

When Jack first took Angelica to Tortuga, Jack received a lot of dirty looks from Giselle and Scarlett, who were once his favorite prostitutes to be with until he met Angelica. Many times they tried to confront Jack about Angelica, but Angelica handled them pretty well. Jack was sometimes astonished at how much of a pirate Angelica could be, also how much of a liar and manipulator she could be around other people. It was almost like manipulating was in her blood, but Jack knew she was raised in that Convent since she was a child; as far as he knew.

Jack let his mind wander too far already. He knew Angelica was a light sleeper and anything would wake her up, so he ever so gently got up, hoping to not move the bed in anyway. He walked out from below deck up to his beautiful Black Pearl. There was so many reasons why this ship was beautiful to him, but also because of all the memories he shared with Angelica on this ship. From dancing, to their passionate nights alone, and to just lying in each other's arms talking about life. This ship held it all; and if he ever lost it, he couldn't live with himself; and if someone else would lose it, he would kill them. Jack looked up to the stars, he was thrown back a little. There was so many stars in the black night sky. Jack had never seen this many stars, ever. But Jack looked closer and noticed that one star stood out the most. It was the biggest and brightest. He studied it for a while, remembering what place it was in, and smiled a little. Thinking of how that star resembled Angelica to him. Out of anyone Jack has had, or can have, he will always want her. Together or not in the future, she'll be his brightest star in a starlit night.

Suddenly his thought was thrown off when Angelica came up from behind him with what sounded like a gun getting prepared to shoot. Jack turned around. He knew it was her because of the beautiful scent of her perfume. "Angelica what are you doing?" Jack asked a little bit scared. "Were you going to leave me?" Angelica asked pointing the gun to his heart. "Of course not I needed some air darling!" Jack answered. This was sort of a regular basis. They were always close to killing the other, but it was always called bluff. The third day Jack met to see Angelica in the Convent, she almost tried to kill him. "Okay, I'm sorry." She put the gun back tucked in her belt. Jack put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you darling, I'm not leaving you." He got closer. She looked up at him. "I'm paranoid." Angelica answered honestly. "I don't want you to feel that way my love," Jack was closer to her lips. "You are the only woman who has ever meant a thing to me." Jack added. Jack cupped his hands around Angelica's face, and lightly turned it to the sky. "Angelica, do you see that star? The brightest one out of all of them?" Jack asked. "Yes." Angelica replies admiring the star. "That star, is like you to me. You're the brightest one to me. The most special." He turned her face to him. "You'll always be the brightest star in any starlit night. I love you." Jack genuinely said. He saw tears form a little in her eyes. "I love you Jack." She said back. He leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with Angelica. That was one of the best nights he's ever had. The rest of the night they drank rum and danced to no music. They would always do that. Every word, ever sight Jack knew he would remember.

Suddenly Jack Sparrow's memory was interrupted while on the Black Pearl by Mr. Gibbs. He was so into his thought about the love he lost, he got startled. "Captain?" Gibbs called again, noticed his body flinch a little. Jack takes a drink of his rum. "Gibbs," Jack invites him over to where Jack was; leaning on the rail looking over the ocean. "Are you alright, Captain?" Gibbs asked. "Just fine." Jack lightly whispered. "Looks like you were in deep thought, or half asleep." Gibbs said. "Deep thought, mate." Jack answered honestly. "Ah, happy you finally got the Pearl back from Barbossa right?" Gibbs said with a smile. "No. Well of course I'm happy. But I lost something that isn't quite mine anymore." Jack replied. Gibbs thought for a while. "Is it that Spanish woman?" Gibbs questioned, not too sure. "How did you know?" Jack asked. "Because. There has been only two things you were most hurt about losing; the Pearl, and her. Really not a thing, it's a her." Gibbs explained. "You're good." Jack said. "You miss her don't you?" Gibbs questioned. Jack nodded slowly. "I miss her, but I knew if I tried finding her she'd want nothing to do with me. I have come to conclusion; I will never love any other woman, and that she'll probably always hate me." Jack said. "I'm sorry Captain. Just remember though, if it's meant to be you two will cross paths again. Just because two people are not together does not mean they're not meant for each other." Gibbs philosophized. Jack took those words to heart; and knew they were true. Jack lightly grinned while Gibbs did the same. "Going to go get more rum," Gibbs noticed his bottle empty, so he walked away.

Jack thought about what he said. Maybe he and Angelica will meet again someday. How it will turn out? Anyone's guess was as good as his. All that he knew was, if he ever saw her again he'd fall even more in love with her than he already is. He took another sip of rum. Jack looked up to the night sky, and his eyes lay upon the star he had seen years ago. It was still there and still the brightest. His heart ached. It was comforting knowing that the star was still there, and he was wondering if somewhere Angelica was looking at the same star and thinking about him. Jack was tired and wanted to sleep. Maybe he'll dream of her. Hell, at least he will have her in his dreams. Jack took one long drink of rum and walked to his cot below deck.


End file.
